High-Power Guns
High Power Guns include Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles, and Sniper Rifles. Assault Rifles - Damage: Low/Medium An assault rifle is a selective fire (selective between semi-automatic, fully automatic and/or burst fire) rifle that uses an intermediate cartridge and a detachable magazine.1 Assault rifles are the standard service rifles in most modern armies. Note the difference between the assault rifle and the battle rifle. Assault rifles use smaller cartridges and are used at closer ranges than battle rifles. The larger sized rifle cartridges used in battle rifles make fully automatic fire more difficult. Fully automatic fire refers to an ability for a rifle to fire continuously while the trigger is pressed and held; "burst-capable" fire refers to an ability of a rifle to fire a small yet fixed multiple number of rounds with but one press of the trigger; in contrast, semi-automatic refers to an ability to fire one round per press of a trigger regardless of how long the trigger is held. The presence of selective fire modes on assault rifles permits more efficient use of rounds to be fired for specific needs, versus having a single mode of operation, such as fully automatic, thereby conserving ammunition while maximizing on-target accuracy and effectiveness. Examples: *AK-47 *AK-74 *AKM *FAMAS *Heckler & Koch G36 *IMI Galil *Colt M16A1 (By far, the most used on the MUSH) *Steyr AUG Battle Rifle - Damage: Medium A battle rifle is a select fire or semi-automatic military service rifle that fires a full-power rifle cartridge, such as 7.62x51mm NATO. The term 'battle rifle' as a distinct class of firearms was coined largely out of a need to differentiate the true intermediate-caliber assault rifles (such as the StG-44 or AK-47) from their immediate service predecessors (such as the M14 rifle or FAL). These older rifle designs were still chambered in full-power calibers, but otherwise shared many novel assault rifle-type features with their replacements, such as select fire capability and removable box magazines. Despite the demise of their role as a general infantry rifle, the type has endured due to the continuing manufacture of battle rifles for various specialty roles (such as the squad designated marksman) in which their superior range and power can be best utilized. Examples: *CETME *Saiga 308 *FN SCAR-H Sniper Rifle - Damage: Medium/High In military and law enforcement terminology, a sniper rifle is a precision-rifle used to ensure more accurate placement of bullets at longer ranges than other small arms. It is a common misconception that any scoped rifle is a sniper rifle, and while certain long guns are more suited for the application than others, it is the act of using a weapon strategically as a sniper that designates it as such. A typical sniper rifle is built for optimal levels of accuracy, fitted with a telescopic sight and chambered for a military centerfire cartridge. The term is often used in the media to describe any type of accurized firearm fitted with a telescopic sight that is employed against human targets, although "sniping rifle" or "sniper's rifle" is the technically correct term for such a rifle. Examples: *Barrett M90 *CheyTac Intervention *Dragunov SVU *PSG1 *Zastava M93 Black Arrow Back to ARMORY Category:News-Files Category:Armory